All-Nighter
by edxwin-elric
Summary: Edwin One Shot/Smut - Set early in part one of Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, when Ed and Al first return to Resembool after facing Scar. (Based directly on the episode 1.6 from brotherhood.)


So, fair warning: this is my first attempt at fanfiction ever. Here we go.

(I don't fully understand a lot of fanfic terminology yet, but I'm a quick study.)

Rating: M/nsfw (lemon, sexual themes, swearing)

Pairing: EdWin/Edward x Winry

Disclaimer: I don't own _Fullmetal Alchemist_.

Word Count: 4442

Title: All-Nighter

Description: EdWin One Shot

Set early in part one of _Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood_ , when Ed and Al first return to Resembool after facing Scar.

A/N: Reviews are much appreciated. Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Edward**_

"Edward! I thought I told you to call first when you're heading back here for maintenance!"

 _Fuck!_ Why are wrenches so hard? And why the hell can't I catch a break around here? One second Granny is on me about my height, the next Winry is throwing things at my face! And all this after that douchebag blew my arm into a million pieces.

"WINRY! Are you trying to kill me!"

Oh God. She's laughing. That's not fair! She has a cute laugh. I can't be mad at her when she's doing that. But I can sure try.

I turn to glare up at her when I pause.

Fuuuuck. She's basically topless in that black stretchy thing. I have to look away…but I can't. I mean, are those…? No. Those aren't… I can see her nipples. Shit.

"Welcome back," Winry chimes after she finally stops laughing enough to speak.

"Yeah." I glare back at her as hard as I can to keep my thoughts hidden.

I mean, she's already to going to murder me over my automail. If she knew what just went through my head…

Yeah. Not gonna think about that.

* * *

 _ **Winry**_

Grr. That idiot! How did he manage to destroy something so beautiful? Walking in here with my hand-crafted, finest-quality, custom-designed automail reduced to mere fragments of its original form. And he had the nerve to tell me it was " _just in smaller pieces_." Smaller pieces my ass. If I didn't love him—I mean…if I didn't want him and Al to get their bodies back as soon as possible, I would _not_ be doing this.

God. What time is it? Like…three a.m. I glance up at the clock and suppress a groan. Try four-thirty. The sun is probably going to come up before I even get truly started on this thing. I should just charge Ed double. Even with the rush-order fees. That would make up for it. Not to mention I have two more whole nights of this to look forward to. After taking a second to stretch and get a fresh cup of coffee, I settle back into my groove. I have got to get this done.

Wait. Was that a rooster crow?

"Look at you working hard so early in the morning," Ed's chipper voice grates on my nerves.

"Been up all night," I mutter.

"Wait. Like _all_ night? No naps or anything?"

"No, Edward," I grumble. "I didn't stop for a nap. You want this arm finished, don't you?"

"Well…yeah. I mean, yes. Like yesterday, but –"

"But what?" I whip my head around to look at him.

"You've gotta be tired, right?"

"Tired?" I frown at him. "You're interrupting my work on your rush-order arm to ask me if I'm tired?"

"Uh…"

"Of course, I'm tired, you idiot!" I snap.

"Okay!" he shouts back at once. "I'm sorry! I just thought you should take a break!"

"Oh, now you want me to take a break? First a nap, now a break? I thought you were in a hurry to get to Central!"

"I am!"

"Then why–"

"Geez, Winry, I don't know. Maybe I thought you could focus better on your work if your mind didn't turn to mush from lack of sleep! Or maybe I was worried about you –"

He stops mid-sentence, and I blink twice.

"What?" I whisper.

"I said, uh…maybe you need some rest."

He's lying. That is not what he said, and his face is turning red. Oh my God. He's blushing. Wait. He was worried about me? Just because I didn't sleep? That's…

No. Edward Elric doesn't think about me like that. That's nuts.

"I'm really fine," I finally say aloud.

"Bullshit," he grits back, frowning. "I can see the dark circles under your eyes. You really think you can go another two nights without seeing a mattress?"

"Yes, I do!" I answer loudly. "Now, if you'd please get out of my room, I'm going to get back to work."

"Oh, so you're skipping meals now, too?"

"Get out, Ed!"

"Fine!"

Thankfully, he shuts the door when he leaves. Of course, my stomach growls almost immediately into the sudden silence.

I wasn't planning to skip breakfast. Just like I had sort of planned to take a nap in a little bit. But Ed just pissed me off. Who is he to tell me how to do my job? I'm the mechanic here. He's just an alchemy freak.

An alchemy freak who got a full-night's sleep.

My eyelids start drooping, and I sigh. Something about him brings out my stubborn side. If Al had said any of those things, it wouldn't have mattered. I would be eating a delicious meal with plans for a few hours nap immediately after.

But no. Now I'm determined to work straight through today. To change my mind now would make Edward right, and I just can't have that. He's the idiot that busted his arm up, not me.

* * *

 _ **Edward**_

Stupid Winry. Why does she have to be so bullheaded? Now the sun is setting, and she's been up there working all day, just to prove some fucking point. Worse, I don't even know if I'm allowed to be upset since it's my arm she's slaving over. Still, I wish she'd take a break for like a minute.

I glance around at the view from my spot on the porch. It's not like anything has changed around here in the past four years.

That's a lie. Winry has changed. Not about being an automail-obsessed whacko, obviously, or her personality at all. I mean, her hair is pretty much in the same style as before. Not that I really have room to judge. But I've noticed a few changes. For example, her top she was wearing yesterday gave me a pretty good idea of how her chest has filled out. And this morning in her room, I may have peeked a glance just to be sure.

Damn. Those things are perky.

And fuck, but the way her hips move when she's got the top half of her suit tied around them. Shit. I shouldn't think about this.

"Edward! Winry! Dinner!" Granny's voice jerks me out of my dangerous train of thought, and I twist toward the door.

Hopefully, Winry will come eat. She's gotta be starving by now. And eating with just Granny and Major Armstrong to talk to has been…torture. Even Al has been annoyingly unhelpful with them. Though, I can't blame him. He's stuck in a box after all.

* * *

 _ **Winry**_

Granny made stew.

My stomach wails at me, and I put a hand over it to try and calm it. I'm not going down there. I have work to finish. And Ed will be there to confuse me.

But it smells so good.

"You're not eating again?"

I flinch and look at the door.

"Edward. You scared me," I mutter breathlessly.

He shrugs.

"There's still stew left over if you want me to get you some."

"No. I…"

A bowl lands in front of me on my workbench.

"What is this?" I frown and look over at him.

"I knew you'd say no." He reaches up to scratch his neck. "So, I brought you some anyway."

"Uh…thank you." I duck my head and glance around for a spoon.

"Oh. Here."

I watch him grab the rounded utensil out of his back pocket and hold it out to me.

"Thanks."

"When you're done, bring your bowl to my room. I'll take care of it for you."

"Oh." I blink. "Okay."

"Later."

He vanishes out the doorway, and I stare at the spot where he was for a long time before I snap out of it.

He brought me stew. And he wasn't even weird and condescending about it. Strange.

I eat quickly, and exhale a slow breath of contentment before I stand. My belly is happy to not be empty anymore. Grabbing the bowl and spoon, I start for the stairs before I remember what Edward said. I turn the other way and cross the hall to his room.

"I'm, um, finished," I announce awkwardly.

"Oh. Okay." He slides off the mattress and crosses to me.

He's lost some of his clothes since he brought me dinner. Not that I haven't seen it all before, I have. I'm his automail mechanic. Half-naked Edward is the same as any Edward.

Only…

"You okay, Winry?"

I blink and my eye stops on the disheveled sheets on the bed. God, that looks inviting. Comfy…ready for a deep sleep.

"Hello? You in there?"

"Huh?" I look back over at Ed, who is standing by the window, where he put the stew bowl.

"You look a little out of it. Do you need to lie down?"

"Not this again," I growl.

"No." He holds his hand up. "I'm not trying to start something. I swear. You just… Just come sit with me for a second. Let me…rub your shoulders. Or something."

He's blushing again. He turns away quickly, and I know he's trying to hide it.

"You know you only have one arm, right?" I remind him as I sit down on the edge of the—oh God— _heavenly_ mattress.

"Yeah. I know," he mutters. "You'll just have to deal, I guess."

"I could go work on your other arm," I point out. "Then you could massage both my shoulders with two hands."

"Shut up and let me do this already."

I bite my lip so he won't see me grinning as he climbs onto the bed behind me. I stop breathing for a second when he brushes my hair off my neck.

"Could you hold this for me?"

"Oh. Sure." I grab my ponytail and pull it over my shoulder. Having only one hand, he can't keep my hair out of the way and rub my neck at the same time.

His fingers brush the skin of my shoulder, and I feel my entire body tense up. What the heck? It's just Edward. It's not like he's never touched me before.

"You okay?" His voice is soft.

God. I could listen to him talk in that tone forever.

"Yeah. Go ahead," I whisper.

He's barely got a grip on my neck, rubbing at a knot when I moan. I don't mean to; it just slips out. I immediately clap a hand over my mouth and squeeze my eyes shut. Edward goes still behind me, and I wince. He definitely heard. He doesn't say anything, but then I feel him shaking.

"Edward Elric! Are you laughing at me?" I squeal at him.

"What? No," he sputters at once. "I was… You just…"

"Just keep…rubbing my shoulder."

I turn away to hide my flaming cheeks. It takes everything I have not to repeat the sound when he starts up again, but I manage. He continues kneading the skin of my neck, shoulder, and back. Mmm. It feels way too nice. He shouldn't be this good at this, honestly.

"I wasn't laughing at you, Winry," he speaks up suddenly, catching me off guard.

"What?" I turn to look at him.

"Before. I… I was surprised, I guess. And…I can't say I didn't like the sound."

"Wait. What?" I raise my eyebrows and stare at him.

"Nothing," he says quickly and returns his focus to my back.

"You liked it?"

"It was…I don't know, hot. Leave me alone."

He thought it was hot? Like…sexy? He thinks I'm sexy? Wait, no. That's not what he said.

"I can go." I pull away from him and start to stand, but his hand on my wrist stops me.

"No. Don't do that. Not yet."

"Why not? You've gotten all my knots out." At least from my left shoulder. "And I need to get some more work done on your arm, or you'll be lopsided forever. I mean, with only one arm you can kiss your future career as a masseuse goodbye."

"Not that I don't want two arms again," he starts, rising from the bed and getting in my space, "but…I had a different kiss in mind."

I blink rapidly. He's not talking about… No way.

"Edward, what–" I quit talking when his hand touches my cheek.

"Winry…"

"What are you… What… Ed, I think–"

His head tilts, bringing his face even closer to mine. I stop breathing.

"I missed you," he says, his lips brushing my own.

And then he's kissing me. Alone in his room in the middle of the night. Until suddenly he's not.

I look up at him in the pale moonlight from the window and watch his eyes get wide.

"Oh shit," he whispers. "Winry, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have–"

"Shut up, you idiot."

I grab his neck and pull him back into me, reigniting the kiss. Only better. His hand reaches around behind me, pulling the tie out of my hair. Instantly, he tangles his fingers in my blonde tresses.

"Who are you…calling…an idiot…automail junkie?" he gasps at me between kisses, and I roll my eyes.

"Alchemy freak," I return, pulling him down onto the bed.

He lands on top of me, his real knee dropping down right between my thighs. He breaks the kiss and stares down at me.

He's shirtless, and I can't complain. I love his chest. I want to lick it. All of it.

"Winry…"

"Hmm?" I blink and meet his eyes.

"Are we really doing this?" His voice is soft again and inviting.

"Doing what?" I murmur to match his tone.

"Uh…we're on top of each other in bed," he starts slowly. "And we were just making out. That sort of implies…"

"Oh." I blink. "OH."

"You weren't thinking that far ahead?" He smirks down at me.

"Uh…"

Sex. He's talking about sex. Oh my God. I'm about to have sex with Edward Elric. No. Wait. I _want_ to have sex with Edward Elric. And he's asking me to.

"Yes," I blurt out. "I do. I mean, I want to do this."

"Oh." His brow furrows. "I…"

"You…you don't want to?"

Oh God. If he doesn't want to, this will be beyond humiliating.

"Oh no, I do," he assures me quickly. "I just…wasn't expecting…"

"Just…kiss me some more," I suggest frantically.

I mean, that part was going well. Right?

"Okay…" He nods and leans in again.

I whimper this time. I can't stop myself. He tastes too good. And the feel of his body on mine… I lift a hand and run it up the center of his abs and over his pecs. Dear lord, what has he been doing all this time? I swear his muscles weren't toned like this before he left.

He stops kissing me and sits back, and I blink.

"What's wrong?" I run my fingers through his hair. Now that I've started touching him, I can't seem to stop.

"I want…to take your top off," he confesses awkwardly.

"Oh. Uh, sure." I sit up and reach for the hem. "Wait. Did you want to–"

"I can't," he interrupts. "Only one hand."

He holds it up to make his point, and I wince.

"Right. Sorry."

I take it off slowly, keeping my eyes closed, so I don't totally freak out. I mean, Ed has seen me in a bra before. Like yesterday for example. But this is…intimate.

I throw the shirt onto the floor and steal a glance at him. The look on his face makes me feel invincible. That awe. Like I'm some sort of goddess sitting in front of him.

"Ed?"

"Can I…?" He reaches for the side of my bandeau, and I hold my arm out of the way.

With a single tug, my right breast comes free of the material. The sudden exposure to the air tickles my skin, and I feel my nipple tighten.

"Damn," Ed mutters.

I want to be shy and hide from him at the same time I want to hold his attention like this forever.

"You can touch me," I tell him, trying not to sound choked.

"You're sure?" He gives me a searching look.

"Yeah." I nod. "Here, actually. Let me just…"

I quickly remove the scrap of fabric entirely, leaving me bare from the waist up, and lay back on the bed. He stares at me for a second, and I imagine I can feel the heat of his gaze spreading over my whole body. Finally, he reaches his hand out. His palm is so close I can feel the warmth coming off of it when he hesitates.

"What…"

"Are you really sure?" he repeats his earlier question.

"Yes."

"I… I don't want to do anything wrong," he goes on. "I don't want to…to hurt you."

"Then let me do it."

Before he can move away, I grab his hand and pull it the rest of the distance to my chest.

" _Oh_ ," I gasp softly at the new sensation.

No one has ever touched me like this.

"Fuck." Ed leans toward me, keeping his weight on his knees, pressing his forehead against mine.

Then his fingers move. Gently squeezing. Exploring. His thumb running across my hard nipple. He rolls it between two fingers, and I moan.

"God, Winry."

He switches to the other side at the same time he starts kissing me again. Everything he does sends heat and electricity through my veins. His knee between my legs moves closer, and I roll my hips against him, my aching sex rubbing along his strong thigh muscle.

"Geez, Winry. Fuck."

"No," I plead as he sits back. "Don't stop."

"Just for a second," he murmurs. "I need you to take your pants off."

"My…"

"And then help me with mine."

Oh my God. This is… It's… We're…

"Winry? Did you change your mind?"

"What? No." I shake my head quickly, taking a slow breath. "No," I repeat softer. "I… Let me up, so I can lift my hips."

He waits a beat before moving, probably to try to read me. After some awkward movement and more than a little hushed swearing on Ed's part, we're naked.

Both of us. Together.

"God, you're beautiful." His hand moves through my hair and down my side—brushing my breast, over my ribs, stopping at my hip.

"You…" I pause to force a breath. "You're one to talk, Edward."

"Me?" he scoffs softly. "I'm a patch job with missing pieces."

"No," I argue firmly. "Don't do that."

He may be missing a natural limb here and there, but that doesn't make him any less beautiful. If anything, it adds to it. If you can call such masculinity beautiful.

"Right." He ducks his head slightly, and I know he's blushing. "Uh…what now?"

"Well…" I glance up at him and then over to the window. "I think…we just do what feels right."

"Okay… Yeah. That's…easy."

"You're panicking, aren't you?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"What? No. I… I can do this. I mean, it's… You're…"

"Kiss me, Edward."

He lets out a short breath and nods. "Okay. Yeah."

I don't know what it is, but when he's kissing me, everything comes naturally. His lips crush mine at the same time his bare hips fall between my legs, making direct contact with my wet slit.

"Fuck," he groans against my mouth, and I take the opportunity to bite his lower lip.

"Don't stop," I hiss, running a hand up his back, feeling the muscles there flex against my palm.

"You're so wet," he grunts, leaning his weight onto his arm for leverage. "Dammit."

"What?" I blink at the change in his tone and still my hand on him.

"I can't…" He sits back and runs his hand through his hair. "I can't do it with only one arm."

"Oh…" I frown, feeling deflated and frustrated. "Okay…well, what if…"

"What?" He looks down at me with a frown.

"I could be on top," I suggest softly. "So, you wouldn't have to use both hands…"

"That could work…" he answers slowly, dipping a finger between my breasts and tracing the edge of one. "But I really wanted to do it this way."

"Well, too bad," I mutter. "This will have to do."

I plant both feet in the bed and manage to roll him onto his back in one quick motion.

"Holy shit," I mumble. "I can't believe I did that."

"I take it back," Ed pipes up softly, his eyes locked on my swinging boobs. "I'm cool with this position."

"Good," I whisper, leaning down to kiss him again. "Because it's too late to turn back now."

With that snag figured out, there's nothing left to stop us. I can't ignore the feeling of his hard cock beneath me, and from the sounds he's making, neither can he. With his good arm, he carefully lines it up with my core, and I start to slowly lower myself down. Until I feel something stop me.

"That's…" He looks from where we're joined to my face.

"Yeah." I nod. "I…"

I don't finish my sentence. Instead, I shut my eyes and force myself the rest of the way.

"Shit," I hiss, trying to ignore the wet stinging my eyes.

"Fuck. Winry, don't cry." Edward starts to sit up, but I stop him.

"I'm okay," I assure him breathlessly. "It…burns a little, but…"

I roll my hips once, and instantly the feeling changes from pain to pleasure. So, I do it again. And again.

"Damn, Winry. I think you're going to kill me," Ed groans, reaching up to grab my hip. He uses his grip there to hold me steady while he matches my downward strokes with his upward thrusts.

The addition of his participation is too much. The hot, satiny feel of him throbbing and stretching me, combined with the way my chest is brushing over his, is overstimulating.

"Edward," I whimper. "I… I'm going to…"

"Do it."

He reaches up to grab a fistful of my hair and holds my face to his, taking my mouth in a bruising kiss. And then I come. It feels like every cell in my body is connected directly to the place where he's driving in and out of me. Like I'm going to fly out of my skin. I'm afraid it won't end; I'm afraid it will.

I'm still coming down from it when his movements get erratic. With one final thrust, he jerks up to a sitting position and locks his arm around my ass, holding me to him. I feel him pulsing inside of me, and I slowly slide my arms around him, resting my head on his shoulder.

After a minute, he slowly lays us back down. My hair is spread over his chest. Our bodies are still connected. I don't ever want to move. I'm not actually sure I can.

"That was…" he starts hoarsely.

"I know," I murmur.

"Do you…want to stay a while?"

"I…think I have to," I confess. "I'm not sure I can walk."

He laughs silently, and I can feel his chest vibrating.

"Don't get a big head," I flick him in the ribs.

"Ow! Okay." He reaches around me to rub the spot before tangling his hand in my hair again.

"I…think I'll take that nap now. If that's okay," I whisper.

"Hold on."

Being incredibly gentle—like gentler than I knew he could manage, he slides me off of him, breaking our connection, and swings his legs over the side of the bed. After a second, he has the sheets fixed, and settles back in beside me, pulling the top one over us.

"Is this okay?"

"Come here, you idiot." I grin, and pull him into me.

I must fall asleep quickly after that, because the last thing I remember is his breath on my neck.

* * *

 _ **Edward**_

Winry is acting weird.

I mean, she's not acting weird, which is why it's weird. If I hadn't been there, I wouldn't know for sure if what happened the other night was real. I left before she woke up in hopes she would catch up on some sleep. Even though I'm the reason she was so tired. Me and my arm anyway.

But after, when I went to check on her, she was completely focused on her work. Didn't give me the time of day. Hell, she even threw me out. Of course…I wasn't exactly holding flowers and chocolates or anything. I… I panicked. I didn't know what to say, so I asked her about my arm.

When she attached the nerves yesterday, she didn't even act… I don't know. She was the same as always. But…I guess that's okay. I mean, we're not a couple really. She's my…mechanic. That sounds wrong now.

"Hey, brother? Are you ready to go?" Al appears at my side, and I flinch.

"What? Yeah. Let me just grab my gloves."

"Okay."

He heads out the door, and I glance up the stairs at Winry's room one last time. She's asleep. I hope. Even with the nap I coerced her into, she was a dead-girl walking the last few days.

Grabbing my suitcase, I turn and follow Al outside where Granny and Major Armstrong are waiting. Al is giving the dog a goodbye as I pull my gloves on.

"Thank you again for everything, Granny."

"Sure," she replies in her usual tone.

"Hey." Al stands suddenly. "Where's Winry?"

As if on instinct, I steal a look at the balcony. Like she might appear there on cue.

"Resting," Granny answers bluntly. "She stayed up three nights in a row."

Nope. I am not even going to feel guilty about that.

"Do you want me to wake her?" Granny continues, and I quickly school my expression.

If Winry isn't going to act like anything has changed, neither am I.

"Nah." I wave her off. "That's okay. She'd just nag me. 'Make sure to do your maintenance,' or whatever."

We start down the road, when Granny calls us back.

"Hold on a second, boys. You should come back once in a while and have dinner with us."

Al and I both laugh a little at that.

"You want us to come all this way into the mountains just for some dinner?"

Granny grins, which is why I miss the balcony door opening.

"Edward. Alphonse. Come back soon, 'kay?" Winry, looking half-dead and totally adorable, is leaning on the rail waving at us.

And I can't look away. I can't even stop my face from reacting. So, I turn quickly, and scratch the back of my head.

"Yeah." I raise my hand into the air as a sort of wave? I don't know.

And then we're walking off toward the train station. To Central. I have to force myself not to look back, but somehow, I don't.

It's fine though. I'll see Winry again soon, I'm sure.

Uh, and Granny.


End file.
